The Biostatistics Core Component 2 will provide data processing, data management, data analysis and statistical support for each of the other cores, components and projects within the proposed Methamphetamine Abuse Research Center (MARC). This single biostatistical unit serves as an important interface for the transmission of diverse types of data and processed information among core and project investigators. It assures that data and information from different cores and projects will be processed as uniformly as possible to facilitate integration of results and of effort. The environment provided by a single biostatistics unit also facilitates the effective and timely return of processed data and information to the core and project investigators in support of their objectives. In addition, this Core will assist in the use of public databases and computer software, and provide the computer infrastructure for the microarray and gene mapping (QTL) studies. As the Center evolves, we will work toward development of a central database for the MARC patterned after the successful database we have developed for the NIH-NIA Alzheimer's Center at OHSU.